Why hoagie shouldn't try to make time machines
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Hoagie was messing with the balance of the past and the present one night and woke up married to Abby, everyone in the treehouse that night finds themselves in the future. trapped!
1. Chapter 1 Hoagie and Abby

**Why hoagie shouldn't try to make time machines.**

**I know the question on everyone's mind and yes its true…I am Mr. W! Just kidding, I do not own KND or anything else.**

Before Bed Hoagie P. Gilligan was messing around trying to finish his latest project. Nigel had been bugging him for weeks to start making some new weapon try for the twelve year olds to use but Hoagie couldn't stop obsessing over the stoopid machine no matter how hard he tried. It was all he thought about for the last two weeks and tonight was his big break through.

"I bet all my yipper cards I'll never get this darn thing to work" He kicked the large machine and went to bed for the night.

After a good night's sleep Hoagie felt refreshed and ready to start making those new weapons numbah one ordered. He thought that a few more hours of sleep would help. He rolled over only to hit someone. Immediately he stood up and got in battle station only to see a certain dark skinned girl sleeping.

"…A-abby?" He asked in shock. Hearing here name (she was only half asleep) the girl turned over and stared at the tall thin Hoagie Gilligan. She stood up and finally titled her head and made out the word

"Hoagie?" She asked "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked (still wearing his goggles, I can't image in him without them)

"I mean I usually don't sleep next to your every night and your not that tall or…thin." Hoagie looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection startled him, he hasn't looked like that since being tuned into a teen ager.

"..It worked, my time machine really worked!" He yelled. Abby motioned him to be quiet.

"Daddy? Are you okay" A small girl about four years old peaked through the bed room door. Hoagie wasn't too sure to say

"Are you talking to me?" he asked. Abby slapped her face with her hand. The little girl pouted and tears started flowing down her face.  
>"It ok sweetie…wait in the kitchen and we'll get your some breakfast. The little girl smiled and left for the kitchen.<p>

"Wow" Hoagie said impressed "How did you know that would work?"

"Because I spend my free time babysitting instead of messing around with time" She threw a pillow at him.

"Hey I thought of something!" Abby said looking around the room "Remember when Nigel said he was taken to the future...sort of"

"Yeah that was funny he was married to Lizzie and had hair" Hoagie chuckled. When this happened to Nigel they made a plan that if this ever happened to them doesn't tell anyone. When he panicked that's when they called in the military. They also had a special meeting place of the river where tubathon is held in case something like this happens.

"Ok so Nigel said to meet the others there as soon as possible" Abby remembered.

"How are we supposed to get there? The little girl…" The got dressed quickly. And ran to the kitchen remembering the little girl. Leaving a baby alone in a kitchen is not safe on any level.

"HI Mommy, Hi daddy" She waved. Abby wanted to puke. In fact she really wanted to puke. She ran to the nearest bathroom she could find and threw up. A girl about ten years old passed the door and asked

"Moring sickness still bad mom?" Abby stared at her in astonishment. Wiping her mouth she went back downstairs. She felt even greener.

"Hey kids" she said a little more cheerful "Let's play a quiz game called where do mommy and daddy work"

"Mom you work from home and dad doesn't have a job" a seven year old boy appeared out of nowhere.

"And where do you kids go to school" asked Hoagie. All the kids laughed

"…we got to your old school duh" Laughed the little boy. Nervous about killing them all in the car (he's drove the scamper 100000 times but not a car. In the sky there's nothing to crash into). He walked them out the door. Surprisingly they lived just down the street from the school.


	2. Chapter 2 Kuki and Wally

**Why Hoagie shouldn't try to make time machines.**

**I do not own KND. Do you?**

I yawned and stretched my arms. What an awful night's sleep. Something kept kicking me. I looked back to make my bed, my eyes where barley open. My mom will throw a fit if I don't make my bed.

"Hey watch it!" Someone yelled. My eyes opened all the way. I screamed and she screamed. We both screamed. Loud. I stopped screaming for a second

"Kuki?" I asked recognizing her long dark hair.

"Wally?" She asked recognizing my bowl cute blonde hair. We both tared at each other...not sure what to think. In the middle of all our thoughts a kid with my hair cut but kuki's black hair came in

"…Is everything alright" he asked (he's about 9).

"Everything's fine" Numbah three said cheerfully. He left the room and Kuki had mixed feelings about this, on one hand we was married to her and on the other hand I will push her away today like he always did. By the time we had stopped thinking she had formulated a plan.

"We have to meet at the river" she said brushing her hair down. (Note: everyone except Hoagie looked like them self only taller and Rachel has longer hair).

"You take the kid(s) to school" she instructed. I got dressed in my usual attire (orange hoodie and jeans) and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a mess! The four kids they had (apparently) tried to make breakfast. They were all eating. Kuki said that she would clean it up while I took them to school.

"Mom don't you have to go to work" a girl about 5 asked.

"Um…yes where do I work" she asked

"The rainbow dorky company. You own it" The boy with black hair rolled his eyes. I couldn't be more proud. My only son hates rainbow monkeys too! Today isn't so bad I guess…

Kuki stepped out of the room for a moment. You could here her yell

"YES!" from down the hall. I smirked a bit. She got her dream job. I bet I'm a professional wrestler or something.

"..and what am I" I asked when Kuki came back.

"you're a doctor" the little girl smiled at me. Doctor? What the crud? I can't even pass Math. Not wanting to know anymore details about my cruddy job I rushed the kids out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Fanny and Patton

Okay sorry I haven't updated! I was sitting at home pretending to have a life…..

I don't own KND or else this would most defiantly be an episode.

I opened my eyes slowly. Something seemed really different. I face a different direction in the bed and saw Fanny sleeping peacefully next to me.

"Fanny?" I poked her.

"Patton you stoopid boy! What are you doing in my room?" Fanny screamed sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and once she got a better look at the room she realized this wasn't her room at all. The walls where blue and the room was enormous, they were in the bed in the middle of the room.

"Patton, what is going on?" she asked me

"I'm not too sure Fanny….."

Suddenly something jumped on from the side of the bed and attacked me.

I screamed and tricked to shake it off but it had a good grip of my leg. I froze when I got a good look at what it was.

"Hey daddy!" I little girl about 6 laughed, her hair was like Fanny's only black.

"Um…Hello?"

"You told me to wake you up so you can take me to school! Remember?"

"Uh…yeah sure go get dressed" the little girl skipped out of the room. Fanny remained speechless. I've never seen so much anger backed up in her before. Her eyes were as huge as baseballs.

"Fanny?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Just take her to school" she went to the bathroom blushing I think.

"Cool but we all have to meet at the river after!" I yelled to her/

"What makes you think everyone else in here too?"

"Well we are both here and we were in the tree house last night."

"I guess…just get dressed."

I quickly got dressed and prayed that little girl could tell me where the school is.


	4. Chapter 4 Rachel and Nigel

I'm doing a lot of updating tonight! Yay for me!

I don't own KND

I shook my head, something was different. I put on my sunglasses and looked around the room.

"Oh not this again!" I yelled

"What's going on?" Rachel asked next to me

"We are adults! Why does this always happen to me!" then I remembered that in case of a relapse of last time I wouldn't tell anyone and I hoped Rachel wasn't evil in this world.

"What do you mean!" Rachel sat up quickly, crisis averted!

"I mean something happened! We are adults and…..married or something"

"Married!" Rachel shouted

"I'm just glad it's not Lizzie this time" I sighed

"Well what are we going to do?" Rachel panicked.

" Later we will meet the rest of the gang (assuming they're here) at the river"

"Okay….." Rachel tried to calm down.

"Mommy?" A little girl about 7 asked.

"Mommy?" Rachel repeated it.

"Go get dressed" I told her. Rachel turned to me

"This is weird…."

"I know right "I laughed and got dressed to walk the kid(s) to school.


	5. Chapter 5 Walking to school

Wow another chapter! Review!

I don't own KND if you don't believe me ask Mr. W!

Wally's POV

"Cruddy walk to school" I muttered walking down the street. The kids where following behind me.

"Daddy slow down" I heard a little girl yell. I turned around and had long passed them they were racing to catch up.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Dad Willi kicked me!" A little blonde girl cried.

"Did not!" the boy stuck out his tongue.

"Did too" the three girls yelled

"did not!"

"Did too"  
>"Did not"<p>

"All of you shut the crud up!"

-Silence-

We continued walking down the street when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Wally?" I turned around and saw Hoagie walking across the street, I hardly recognized him but the goggles gave it away.

"Hoagie?" I asked "What happened?"

"I'll explain at the river." He sighed

"Good this cruddy world is messed up" I glanced at the off spring he was walking with.

"Cute kids" I mocked

"Yeah yours are adorable too. Who's the mother?"

My eyes inflated to a huge size and I could feel my face turning red.

"Not important, Abby is obviously the mother of yours!"

"How did you know!" he asked astonished

"Come on mate it wasn't that hard to figure out!"

"Well….Hey little girl!" he asked the youngest of the children.

"Yes uncle Hoagie?"

"Um what's your name again?"

"Kimmi, remember?"

"Yeah I bumped my head yesterday and forgot" and the Kimmi was only five so of course she accepted that answer.

"And what are your parent's names?" he asked her smirking at me. I tried to stop him from asking but it was too late.

"Um….Mommy and Daddy?" I let out a sigh of relief at that answer until Willi…..

"No stupid! It's Wally and Kuki!"

The humiliation was enough to make my whole face turn red. Once Hoagie stopped laughing he stood up from the ground.

"Patton?" I asked

"Hey you guys" he smiled.

"Who's your wife?" I asked

"No one you know…" and he almost got away with that answer.

Review sorry I am too tired to type more. Review so I have something to make me excited for tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 Nigel?

I don't own KND…..or do i?

No I don't

"Stop touching me you stoopid boy!" Patton's kid yelled after Willi poked him.

"Fanny?" Hoagie and I asked. Patton just looked at the ground.

"Sucker!" I rubbed it in.

"Oh Wally how's Kuki?" Patton smirked

"Kuki is gre- How the crud should I know?" I blushed.

"That's what I thought" Patton Walked past us.

"Excuse me" I man slipped past Hoagie

"Nigel?" Hoagie asked and Nigel looked up.

"Hoagie? Patton? Wally? What the heck happened?"

"I think I know but I'll explain at the river."

We arrived inside the school and things went from bad to worse.

"Hello" I was first in line with the kids next to me.

"Hello sir you want to sign your children in?" the old lady asked

"Ms. Thompson?" I asked

"Yes Wally its me, remember I was promoted to principal?"

"Right…."

"Ok so what are your kid's names?"

"Names?" I looked at the kids. What the crud where their names?

Short I know…..review!


	7. Chapter 7 Names please?

I don't own KND

"uh…..this is Kimmi" I pointed to one of the girls

"Dad! That's Jenni, I'm Kimmi" the little girl shouted

"Right….this is uh Willi" Sweat started to pour down my face.

"Aw forget this!" Willi shouted "I'm Willi, that's Kimmi, Jenni, and Kelli!"

"What he said…." I gulped and Ms. T just stared at me.

"Ok…then go to your homerooms." The kids walked down the hall and I dashed out of the school.

"Next!"

Hoagie may have been a little smarter and learned his kid's names before it was his turn after the disaster I had.

"Cole, Tami and Sara" he smiled

"Ok go to your classes children" Ms. Thompson signed them in. "Next!"

"I'm Patton Drilvosky, this is my daughter Penny"

"Right and how is Fanny"

"Peachy" he groaned and Ms. T smirked for a second.

"Ok go to homeroom, next!"

"Nigel Uno, this is…"

"Kyle and Lizzie" the little girl introduced herself.

"Lizzie?" Nigel asked "Why did we name you that?"

"How the heck should I know" the little girl walked to class.

They ran outside and met up with me in front of the school.

"Let's go get our girl's and meet at the river." Nigel said walking away from us.

"Sound good" Hoagie turned down the other road.

"Same here…." Patton left as well.


	8. Chapter 8 The river

The river!

I don't own KND

Kuki and I met everyone at the river.

"Guys what the crud caused this?" I asked

"Well you can ask the guy who messed with time!" Abby pointed to Hoagie

"Hoagie!" We all shouted "You did this!"

"Maybe…I was working on a time machine and….."

"This is great!" Nigel yelled saractically. "We could be stuck here forever!"

"What do you want me to do?" Hoagie asked

"Haven't you done enough?" I asked him

"Wally is…right?" He looked at me in shock.

"I am?" I was pretty shocked too.

"Wally and Hoagie spend your day as you usually would…in this time or whatever"

"Do I have to go to work?" I asked

"What are you"  
>"a cruddy doctor…"<p>

"No that's a bit unsafe…"

"What about you Hoagie?"

"I'm unemployed"

"Right"

"Okay so you two just hang out at Wally's House and try to find something useful"

They walked away from the group and just as they stood in front of Wally's house his cell phone rang,

"Hello?" he answered "What the crud happened? I'll be right there I guess…"

What the crud do you think happened?


	9. Chapter 9 maybe they need a band aid?

I don't own KND

"Wally what happened?" Hoagie asked

"There is….." I started feeling a little dizzy "…a problem at the uh…h-hospital"

"You can't go to work! Someone could die!"

"You don't think I cruddy know that! Maybe someone just needs a bandage or something!"

"I doubt it"

"Maybe you could come with me?"

"Impersonating a doctor is illegal Wally!"

"Well you operated on Bradley once so you can help me!"

We ran to the hospital as fast as we could and when we arrived I felt like quitting my job.

"Um….i was called down here?"

"Oh Mr. Beetles, go to room twelve" the lady at the front desk instructed, Hoagie and I walked down the hallways a little shaky but then it eased when I got to room 12….


	10. Chapter 10 Willi?

Wow I'm doing a lot of updating today!

I don't own KND

"What the crud is going on!" I demanded

"Yeah what is going on?" Hoagie added really unsure.

"Why don't I let _him _explain" the nurse left the room.

"Hey…..dad" Willi smiled nervously at me.

"What the crud Willi!"

"Just let me explain! I was in a fight at school and…"

"A fight with who?"

"Kyle Uno…." Willi pointed to the bed on the other side of the room, Kyle had cuts all over his face.

"Why did you do that?" Hoagie asked

"Sorry uncle Hoagie…..it's just I can't stand him dating Jenni"

"Kyle is dating Jenni?" I asked

"Yeah and I wanted to beat the crud out of him. Please don't tell mom…."

Wally and Hoagie both knew how scary Kuki can be, but that sounded like a good punishment.

"I have to tell your mother"

"I'm sorry Mr. Uno your father isn't answering his cell phone" the nurse explained to the boy.

"I live near the Uno's I can take him home" I offered.

"Thanks Mr. Beetles" Kyle smiled at me and glared at Willi.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Why didn't you bring a car dad?"

"what? Oh I like walking" I lied

"Well do you know where my dad even is?"

"At the moment no..."

Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Back home

Sorry I haven't been updating this….if you thought I was dead than worry no more I am alive and updating!

I don't own KND

No POV

Wally took Willi and Kyle to his house, allowing Kyle to lie on the couch while Willi went to his room.

"Wally?" Kuki came in the front door. "Is that you?"

"Hey Kooks"

"What happened to him?" she asked

"…Willi happened" Hoagie said "There was a fight apparently"

"Poor Willi!" she exclaimed running up the stairs

"Hey Kuki why aren't you at work?"

"They gave me the day off, apparently I requested it last month" she continued running to see Willy

"Hey Willy, how are you?" she asked

"Not good mom not good…"

"WILLI FIGHTING IS NEVER EXCEPTABLE!" Kuki yelled then covered her mouth with her hands,

"Where did that come from?" Kuki asked

"You said that when Dad was little he used to get into a lot of fights, and didn't have a lot of control. So now you flip when someone fights and scares you like he used to"

"Willi, can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need help from the KND…."

Kuki is telling someone….that's a big no-no,

Review if you were so glad I updated!


	12. Chapter 12 Busted!

I don't own KND

"Sure mom" Willi smiled

"Wait, what?" Kuki asked "I know you're in the KND and you're gonna help me?"

"Yeah….. You're in the KND too?"

"I am?" Kuki sat down on Willi's bed next to him

"Yeah? Mom what's going on?"

"Your uncle Hoagie, made a time machine when we were twelve years old, it malfunctioned and now we're trapped in the future"

Willi first stared at her in disbelief but he knew Hoagie was a famous KND inventor and probably capable of doing such a thing

"Well okay…..I'll get my sector to help and get back to you" he jumped off of his bed

"Who's in your sector?" Wally came in "Sorry I was passing by and heard you told him everything! Nigel told us not to tell anyone"

"Well I'm sorry Wally! I just thought he could help"

"Getting back to your question" Willi said trying to stop his parents arguing "Jenni is hand to hand combat, I'm Second-in-command, Kyle is sector leader, Sara is nurse and Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer, and Cole is the pilot." (If you don't remember who is who go back to chapter names please?)

Sorry I have to go some where so this chapter was cut short

But I still updated so littlemissfg I'll expect to see you have updated when I get back!

:D ciao


	13. Chapter 13 The dreaded doctors office

**I sorta forgot about this story…..oops?**

**Wally: You cruddy forgot we are stuck as adults?**

**Me: It's not my fault…well maybe it is but review and I'll update again soon**

**I don't own KND apparently**

**No POV**

"Kuki this is just like you to pull a stunt like this" Wally exclaimed

"Like what? Trying to find a way out of here?"

"I hate this as much as you do Kuki but we cannot tell anyone"

"Oh you can't possibly hate it as much as me Wally, being married to you is the worst!"

"Like being married to you is fun, who would want to marry such a boring girly girl" He shouted, only seconds after did he notice Kuki's eyes where glassy with tears and she ran out of the room as they streamed down her cheeks.

"Well I kinda doubted you guys were actually twelve until two seconds ago" Willi told the confused Australian.

**Meanwhile**

Abby was in a bit of a panic, she didn't know how long they would be stuck here and there was no way she was going to be stuck pregnant with Hoagie's child.

She tried to watch TV to get her mind of it but it was clogging her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she should tell Hoagie since it wouldn't matter if they got out of here soon any way why would he care?

Suddenly the door flew open and Sara ran in.

"Sara?" Abby asked sitting up on the couch

"Worst day ever" she said sitting next to Abby "How was your day?"

"Alright" Abby sighed "Why are you home from school?"

The ten year old girl hit her palm against her face and sighed

"Mom you told me to ditch school"

"Abby did not tell you that" Abby tried not to yell

"You did, aunt Cree is coming over remember?"

"Right…."

"Just get ready" Sara sighed

"For?"

"You gotta be kidding me, mom you have a doctor's appointment for your pregnancy"

"Why can't Hoagie take me?"

"Because he doesn't know, mom we have been over this, you are going to find out if you're really pregnant today"

"Crud"

**Meanwhile**

"Kuki wait!" Wally shouted running down the hall suddenly the cell phone in his pocket started to ring.

He picked it up only to find himself speechless. The he found himself agreeing to go to work.

"Crud!" he shouted as he hung up the phone

"What?" Hoagie asked

"I have to go to work" Wally sighed

"Dude…"

"Look I'll go, then get sick in the middle of it and go home early"

"Genius" Hoagie said astonished as Wally ran out the door

**About 20 minutes later**

"Sorry I'm late" Wally said walking up to the front desk

"Its fine, go to room 32a" The lady dressed in all green explained

Wally walked down the 'a' hall and finally found the room, he grabbed and clip board and started doodling on it some things that looked like Doctor Stuff

"Uh hello" he said entering the room. Then he saw Cree

"Cree?" he asked "What the crud?"

"My sister just went to the bathroom"

"Sister?"

Suddenly Abby walked into the room.

"Abby?"

"Wally? You were told not to go to work today" she tried not to yell

"Did you break your arm or something?" Wally asked, Abby blushed

"Yeah…"

"What?" Cree asked

Before anything else could be said a loud scream was heard outside

Wally opened the door, He saw Patton with a black eye

"Fanny?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Hey it was an accident"

"Look is Abby pregnant or not?" Cree interrupted them

"What?" Wally's eyes nearly fell out of her head, suddenly Sara ran in the room

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure…." Wally looked around at the bunch around him.

Sara shooed Fanny, Cree and Patton into the hall as Abby and Wally talked

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question" Abby said

"Are you?" Wally asked nervously "You know?"

"I have no clue but don't say anything to Hoagie, this doesn't concern him" Abby said sternly

"Abby Hoagie is my best mate and if anything this does concern him"

"Look we'll be leaving soon so what does it matter, I'm here against my will"

"Fine" Wally sighed "but you have to talk to Kuki about not being mad at me"

"Fine-Wait what? Why is she mad?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not, I'll talk to her"

**Yes I updated but I must get 4 reviews to update again.**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14 A love hate situation

**Hey so I updated again. Like I promised only some days late. *glares at Sarah***

**Sarah: What?**

**Me: You haven't updated in forever!**

**Sarah: And?**

**Me: And now I'm kidnapping Wally until you do**

**Anyway I got arrested trying to steal KND from Mr. W's house, so as you can guess, I don't own it.**

Abby stood outside the door to Kuki and Wally's bedroom; she could hear Kuki sobbing inside. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"Wally I told you to go away!"

"Kuki it's me" Abby said opening the door, Kuki gave her friend a half smile and then went back to sobbing in a pillow.

"What happened?" Abby asked

"Well" Kuki sniffed "Wally said Who would ever want to marry a girl like me"

Abby sat next to her friend for a while and just listened to her cry for a while.

"But" Kuki spoke up "I did tell Willi"

"You told him!" Abby tried not to yell

"I thought he could help" Kuki sighed "And he told me I was in the KND too"

"W-what?"

"See that's what I said but before Willi could answer me Wally ran in and told me that I don't deserve to marry anyone" she cried

"Look girl he's just weirded out by being an adult, he can hardly think as it is"

"I know" Kuki laughed "By why is he so mean to me all the time"

Abby bit her lip. She couldn't do this to Wally. Not just because he was a jerk. He couldn't just tell her Wally loved her. Wally had to be the one to do it, she couldn't interfere.

"I don't know" she lied to Kuki's face

"I wouldn't expect you to" Kuki sighed

"Anyway we are going over to Patton and Fanny's tonight to figure out a plan" Abby smiled "We'll see what happens then"

**Later**

Everyone walked the extra mile, bringing their kids for a super sleep over at Patton and Fanny's.

"So what's the plan" Patton asked everyone as the kids went to play in the basement

"I have no idea" Sighed Nigel

Wally glared at his wife

"Kuki told someone" He said pointing to her

"WALLY!" she screamed

"You what?" Nigel yelled

"He had to know!"

"It wasn't my fault"

"Yes it was!"

"After Willi beat up Kyle I had to do something to end the madness"

"Willi did what!" Rachel yelled

"Everyone clam down" Abby yelled

"Where is the chili dogs" Exclaimed Hoagie

"I can't believe you Wally" Kuki hit him with her green purse

"I can't believe you" He yelled

"No Seriously you went too far, you just ratted me out like that, what are you trying to do? Turn everyone against me like you are?" tears streamed down her cheeks

Those last words cut Wally like a knife. Making him bleed on the inside. And could he have explained that he was only worried about her safety and the dangers of telling someone? Maybe but instead he opened his mouth and yelled

"I hate you"

He didn't mean it. He could never mean that but Kuki was pretty convinced, everyone around him gasped. Kuki put on her scarf and rain outside into the pouring rain. She couldn't take it. She was sure for a while that he felt the same way but she thought she was completely and totally wrong.

And Wally just stood there. Staring at the door.

**It took me forever sorry. After 4 review I'll update**

**Unless Sarah updates something or writes a one shot then I'll update without the review**

**Happy thanks giving America**


	15. Chapter 15 Not since November? Naaaaaaah

**Uh hello there….ha…ha**

**Wally: WHERE THE CRUD HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me: Well I uh. So I was reading my emails yesterday and it occurred to me that I didn't update this story in a while.**

**Wally: A while! It's been months!**

**Me: months? No that can't be right…**

**-Last updated 11-24-11-**

**Me: That's not even this year! That's way back in November!**

**Wally: yeah**

**I had written this chapter a while ago but for me to find it and finish it I'll just start over**

_Previously in this fan fiction…_

_Wally told Kuki he hated her instead of he loves her. Why? Well he's an idiot._

_Kuki ran out the door and she's missing and such._

_Let the chapter begin._

"Kuki!" Wally yelled out, his voice echoing through the empty streets but the girl's response still missing. He shined the flashlight up a drive way as the rain poured on him.

"I don't think we'll find her tonight," Hoagie said to him.

"We have to find her!"

"Maybe she went back to the house," Hoagie said hopefully but at the same time doubtfully.

The two of the headed back to the house, Wally still shiny the light in every direction.

When they opened the door to see the hopeful glances and then frowns of their friends Wally knew that she wasn't here.

"Where could she be!" Wally asked taking a seat at the table and slamming his head down on the table.

Willi walked into the room. He had an emotionless look on his face and a paper tightly in his hand.

"Numbuh four?" he asked, his voice low as if he didn't believe it. Wally's head shot up.

"Did Kuki tell you my numbuh?" Wally asked.

"You really have no idea…do you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Patton asked.

Willi looked at the floor, and then at the ceiling. He reached out his hand out and gave Wallabee the paper.

"Don't read it until I'm out of the room."

Willi ran out the room and Wally opened it.

Abby read it, "Meet us in the tree house tomorrow?"

"Maybe they have a time machine!" Hoagie said cheerfully like Kuki might've.

**The Next day**

They typed the code in and a loud buzzing sound started to go off.

"What is that!" Fanny yelled.

"I don't know!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Suddenly the alarm stopped and a kid around 12 stepped toward them.

"You guys really are from the past!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." Nigel said suddenly.

"You typed in the old code, you changed that years ago numbuh one."

Suddenly a large snoring sound came from the ground.

"Is your friend alright?" the kid asked.

"He was up all night trying to see if numbuh three would come back," Hoagie explained lifting his friend off the ground and shaking him awake.

"What the crud man, I was sleeping!" Wally yelled.

"Well we do have a time machine," he kid said smiling, "but the KND is sending it off to be tested tomorrow."

Hoagie gave him a worried look.

"Can't they wait until we find our friend?" he asked.

"Yeah," the kid laughed, his orange hair blowing in his face, "They'll post pone it for some adults. Come on! I had to pull strings to let you guys on it."

They thanked the kid and headed back to the house, Wally didn't say a word.

The question: what if we can't find her? Was on everyone's mind but it couldn't be helped and it also couldn't be spoken. Everyone there knew that it was possible they may have to leave Kuki here.

And Wally knew it was his fault.

Wally walked a different path but with everyone so clouded in their own thoughts they hardly noticed.

It was just Wally and his thoughts now.

He walked across the playground, remembering everything him and Kuki did together at this place.

He smiled at the slide they went down, at the monkey bars she fell off and he caught her, he smiled at the swings….

It took his mind a whole second before he realized why his legs took off running.

He knew where she was.

**Bam!**

**Wally: Where is she?**

**Me: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Wally: yes I would**

**Since School is almost over for me I will be attempting to update one story a day!**

**Wally: Good luck with that**

**Me: Look this could happen…maybe**

**We Will see!**


	16. The End

"**Update this story it will be fun" I said "It'll be easy" I said**

**I reread the story so I could know what to write**

**And If you can recall I ended the last chapter on a cliff hanger**

"**And Suddenly he knew where she was"**

**Uh… this is awkward.**

**I DON'T remember where she is.**

…**oops.**

**Wally: What?**

**Sorry. Its been like two years. I cant be held accountable for this stuff.**

**Wally: Yes you can! We Need to find her!**

**I don't own knd blah blah blah**

_Last time on this story Wally tried looking for kuki, failed and learned that they have to go back to the present soon because they only have the time machine for a little bit._

Running. Faster. Rushing . He didn't have much time. Everyone was waiting for him back at the tree house and if he didn't get back soon they would have no choice but to leave him and Kuki here

_Not that that's a bad thing_

His legs slow as his mind jolts realizing what he was thinking

He didn't mind the idea of being married to Kuki

But… But she's a cruddy girl! She likes rainbow dorkies, sparkles, dress up. She is everything he hates. She is his complete opposite

But for the longest time he has known that he likes her. He constantly tries to tell her but cant bring himself to admit fully that he is in fact in love with Kuki. The thought scares him and nothing should scare him. He was a brave member of the KND. He didn't need to be scared of anything or anyone. Especially not her. But he was.

Kuki was his everything and to think he treats her so poorly

His feet stop compeletly when he recalls what he said to her

"I Hate you" he whispered. He actually told her that "Why can't I just be normal and tell you how I really feel,"

"How do you really feel?"

Wally looks up only to see someone with black hair starring back at him.

"I doesn't matter," Wally said

"It does Wally," the person said "This reality isn't in stone"

"What do you mean Willi?" Wally asked the short child. (Bet you thought it was Kuki! HAHAAHA(finishing this a year later even I thought this was Kuki))

"None of this has to be like this, this is just how it could be."

"I don't understand"

"This is the reality where Abby and Hoagie confess their love for each other, Patton and Fanny kiss for the first time at a school dance, where you and Kuki are together because you finally stopped being afraid"

"And If those things don't happen"

"Then this future doesn't."

"It isn't set in stone that you end up with Kuki, you have to take the first step." Willi Explained, "In an alternate future Abby and Hoagie could be divorced and for no reason that story is never finish (Hint KNDFANGIRL hint update!) None of this could be real but all of it could be"

"Thanks." Wally said. His legs start moving again faster then ever. He needed to go see Kuki.

He would never admit it but running with long legs was weird for him. He was used to be the short 12 year old he was and being tall was foreign to him. Luckily he didn't need to run much longer as he had reached his destination.

Meanwhile…

"What is taking that boy so long," Abby complained.

"Its only been like two minutes," Hoagie said.

Abby rolled her eyes, "We need to get out of here, It feels like we've been here for like two years!"

The author laughs nervously. "What? I hahah…I Don't know what your saying…" The author said using Authors magic. The author typed on her keyboard for a second before…

"Abby's pregnant," Patton said.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time. Patton covered his mouth, "I don't... Why did I say that?"

*Evil Grin*

Back with Wally

"Kuki!" He yelled out of breath running toward the place where the rainbow monkey amusement park has been. There sat an adult sitting in the parking lot crying.

"Go… Go away Wally," she sniffled.

"Kuki I-"

"its gone," she said.

At first he didn't understand. Then, looking around he knew. The park was gone. It was just a parking lot. How could this happen?

"Oh," he said sitting down next to her. All that was left was a parking lot, "But it doesn't have to be this way Kuki."

Kuki Sniffed, "What?"

"None of this is guaranteed to be this way, we can change the future."

"We can?"

"Yeah of course, if we get back to our time. Come on, everyone is waiting for us!"

"Okay!" Kuki stood up and started heading back in the direction from which Wally came.

"Kuki, uh wait."

Kuki stopped. "What?" she asked, "don't we have to get back now?"

"Yeah just I-"

Wally took a deep breath and planned his words carefully in his head. He face burned as he opened his mouth to speak , too bad it was almost a wasted effort because instead he just kissed her.

Kuki started at him in shock after he pulled back. He felt his face burn more and stomach go into knots. Of course she didn't feel the same way.

What she said next surprised him, "I thought you hated me."

"What?" he said, " I could never hate you. I love-" it was too late to back out once had said the whole 'L' word but god knows he tried. "Love….Love…."

Kuki kissed him. "Come on, We gotta get back to the others!"

She pulled a goofy smiling Wallabee to the tree house.

"Wait. Pregnant with my…" Hoagie was interrupted by Abby

"Look its wally and Kuki!" she exclaimed avoiding the question!

The time machine was a gray box, the all squeezed inside. Their kids all waved as they did.

"Bye," Willi said, all the other children stood next to him as they shut the metal door. The moment seemed so sad to say good bye. This could be, depending how things go, good bye forever.

**Two days later**

"I don't care what your time machine says," Patton said, "There is no way I am ending up with Fanny!"

"I didn't say anything about that!" Hoagie exclaimed, "Just Dance with her, once. After that I'll never bring it up again."

"Fine," Patton grumbled walking toward her.

**14 years later**

"Wally stop it!" Kuki giggled. Wallabee Beatles stood behind her, holding his hands over her eyes. He couldn't stop smiling. Kuki hadn't a clue as to where they could be going. It was a cold autumn night and she thought they were just going to dinner or something but by the cold air on her bare arms from wearing a tank top she was wearing she knew they were still outside.

"Stand Still" He said. She pushed her legs together and stood up as straight as she could. "Keep your eyes closed."

She did as instructed.

"Open them," he whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes. A smile couldn't have appeared faster as she took it all in. They were in the rainbow monkey amusement park after hours. No one was around but everything was covered in white lights decorated by none other then Wallabee himself.

"Oh My God Wally," she spun around to see her boyfriend but the smile vanished when she did. "What are you doing?"

Wally didn't speak at first. He collected his thoughts. He was on one knee in the middle of the path.

"Kuki Sanban," he smiled blushing harder then anything, "Will you-"

No answer was necessary as she pulled him into a kiss. He stood up and put the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you did all this Wally!"

"yeah well," Wally revealed his cut arm from when he fell hanging up the lights on one of the rides, "I love you Kooks. I told you that here forever ago."

"Actually that happened in the future," she gave him a sarcastic look. He rolled her eyes kissing her again.

**One Day Later**

Annual Party at Patton and Fanny's place was held at the same time every year. Everyone who was now in the AND showed up for this event. It was a lot of fun and a great excuse to see your old friends.

"Hey Kuki, Hey Wally." Abby greeted them when they walked him. Wally didn't speak and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around the room. Hoagie raised an eyebrow. Kuki took off her jacket and without words held up her newly ringed hand.

"Oh my gosh," Abby gasped, "Wally proposed to you?"

Kuki smiled and wally did a little bit too. "I'm going to go get some punch," Wally said walking away.

Kuki told the details of his proposal to her, how the entire time they dated they made sure that amusement park stayed open and how that was the place he first kissed her. Kuki got up to go find Wally when she finished talking.

"It's really coming true," Hoagie said, Abby raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"The future. All that stuff is coming true." Abby laughed but Hoagie gave her a dead serious look.

"No it's not. I mean, Wally and Kuki are together, Fanny and Patton, Nigel and Rachel just moved in together last month but it's not the same."

"How is that not the same?!"

"We're not together."

Hoagie went silent for a minute, as well as Abby.

"Not yet," Hoagie whispered. Abby hit him with her hat laughing.

"I'm serious though, everything else happened. So probably… My time machine can't be wrong"

"is that what you want?"

"What?"

"For us to be together," Abby asked, "Is that what you want?"

Hoagie took a second to answer. "Yeah."

She smacked him with her hat once more before kissing him.

In the end, it turns out, Hoagie messing with time was the best thing that ever could've happened for this group.

**And Done!**

**OH YEAH**

**Finally! I first posted this story on Fan fiction on June 14, 2011 nearly 3 years ago!**

**And after so much begging from the reviews sections I finally did it!**

**Leave a review pretty please I think I earned it**

**I do have some more stuff to post included another chapter of "One punch too far" which is a 3/4 story I started so check that out if you want.**

**Thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
